


Honey

by JustJasper



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Food Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJasper/pseuds/JustJasper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan, Reid, a bottle of honey; what more is there to say?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey

Reid had a sweet tooth, that much was public knowledge. People might have been surprised, however, when it was he who pushed Morgan up against the kitchen counter, placating him with a kiss and then spreading his hand out on his bare stomach, keeping him still. Morgan watched with an arched eyebrow and immediately stirring arousal, as Reid held a bottle of honey aloft and let a drizzle fall onto his chest.

“Baby boy, what are you doing?”

“Do you really need this explaining to you?” Reid said, the mirth clear in his voice as he leaned forward and swiped his tongue against Morgan’s pectoral, capturing a taste of honey and flesh.

“No,” he said, his breath catching a little and his lover’s tongue swirled around one dark nipple.

“Good.” Reid punctuated the word by scraping his teeth over the hardening nub of flesh, before his mouth skittered away to chase the trail of honey, the little droplets that were slowly creeping down his abdomen. As he put his mouth to task he used his free hand - the one that wasn’t dripping a little extra honey into Morgan’s navel to seek it out again with his tongue - to palm Morgan’s cock through his sweats.

“The apparent sexual benefits of honey were written about in the Kama Sutra,” Reid said, squeezing his hand around his lover’s straining erection. Morgan just groaned and gripped the counter. “Pure honey is actually a mild sexual stimulant, due to its levels of vitamin E and zinc. And research has shown honey to increase production of testosterone.”

“Baby…” Morgan managed as Reid danced his tongue against his lover’s sweetened abs.

“Lose the pants, Derek,” Reid said, as though he was having to remind Morgan of an obvious step. Morgan spared a hand to push his sweats away from his hips, with some difficulty over his erection. Reid helped him get them the rest of the way down, and greeted Morgan’s hard cock with an appreciative nod.

“Honey is also believed by some to improve the hardness of erections. Not that you look like you need help with that, love.” He grinned cheekily up at his lover, a sight to see below his bobbing shaft.

Reid lifted it with his thumb, pressing it to Morgan’s belly and squeezed out a drop of honey that ran slowly down the underside. He started his tongue at the bottom, flicking around the base as he waited for the honey to reach him, when it did he sought it with his wet tongue. Morgan groaned above him and pushed his hips into the contact as Reid’s tongue worked upwards, taking all traces of honey as it went.

He released Morgan’s cock so it jutted out in front of him, and dribbled a zigzag of honey along the considerable length. He set the bottle down and grabbed the back of Morgan’s thighs, squeezing gently as he took the tip of his cock into his mouth, the taste of sweet honey mixed with the heady masculine taste of his lover’s flesh.

He slid his mouth down, and could feel the honey pushed up over his top lip. He sucked lavishly, drawing back in long pulls to flick over the head and lick his top lip, savouring the sweetness of the honey.

One of Morgan’s hands came down to stroke through his lover’s hair, cupping the back of his skull but leaving the pace completely at Reid’s discretion. A pace that turned out to be a torturous cycle of long sucks and licks, and detailed attention paid with his tongue, greedily sampling the flavours on offer.

“Spencer, your fucking mouth,” Morgan groaned.

Reid gave a hum of approval as he took Morgan deep into his mouth, teasing the back of his throat with the length and then drawing back, sucking hard as he went and savouring the hot heavy shape filling his mouth.

Morgan, to his credit, was only human, and didn’t last long under such intense ministrations. His legs trembled with his oncoming release and Reid gripped him for support, slurping and sucking obscene on his lover’s cock. He came with a shout that devolved into a groan, hips bucking forward and hand firming on the back of Reid’s head. His lover took it in stride, swallowing Morgan’s cum eagerly, the saltiness counter to the sweetness of honey, but just as delicious to him.

The tension drained quickly and Morgan’s thrusts became lazy, while Reid continued to lavish his softening cock with attention, licking away every last lingering taste of honey and semen.

“Damn, pretty boy,” Morgan panted, “what did I do to deserve this?”

“I don’t know,” Reid said as he kissed Morgan’s hipbone, “I just had a craving for something sweet.”

Still on his knees, the look Reid was giving him was practically sinful, and Morgan felt his spent cock twitch again.


End file.
